CottonCandy Date Night
by BottomlessAppleJuice
Summary: When Roxy gets bored, she decides that she and Jane need to go out and do something together since they haven't been on a date in a while. (Request for Telly on the Homestuck Amino.)


**Requestor:** _ **Telly**_

 **Requested:** _ **CottonCandy fluff**_

 **Requested From:** _ **Homestuck Amino**_

 _ **So I'm not that great with the Alphas yet, but I'm going to attempt this! This is going to be actually an AU where they never went through their sessions, since I haven't reached their stuff in the comic yet and I don't want to ruin the entire thing by attempting to write about something I have no knowledge of. Relationship is already established because it's easier. Hope you like it, Telly!**_

Roxy sighed and looked over at Janie, who was reading a book. Surprisingly, it wasn't about jokes or baking. It looked like maybe some kind of romance novel, but she couldn't really see it. Boredom was taking over the blonde's brain, and she sighed again, dramatically. Jane didn't even look up. "What's the matter, Hon?"

"I'm bored, Janie! Let's do something!" At this, the other girl looked up, closing her book but holding her place with her index finger.

"And what would you suggest we do?" Janie asked with a smile. Roxy paused. She hadn't thought about what they could do. Usually Janie had the ideas. She wanted to avoid anything to do with alcohol, because she found it far too easy to fall back into her old habits, and she really was trying hard to move on from that and keep herself sober.

"Um.. We could go to an amusement park! One opened like a week ago, and it's only ten minutes away!" She sat up, already excited with the idea, but Jane looked unsure.

"I don't know, Rox, I don't do well with rides sometimes."

"You'll do fine, I'll be there with you! And if you're worried about getting sick, we'll wait to eat something until after we've ridden all the rides we want. Come on, Jane, we haven't been out on a date in forever." One month and four days, in fact, but who was counting?

"I'm sure it hasn't been that long since we went out.." Jane thought, and realized the same thing Roxy had. "Okay, maybe it has. I suppose it could be fun. They have games and stuff too, right?"

"Probably!" Roxy grinned as Jane finally sighed, closed her book, and smiled.

"Okay. I can tell you're way more excited about this than I am, but I really don't think it matters. But! I have a condition." Their expressions swapped, Janie's becoming a smirk of sorts while Roxy's shrank to an unsure smile. She knew the condition; it was always the same.

"I have to help you bake, don't I?" Roxy sighed as Jane nodded. It wasn't that she didn't like helping Jane, she actually didn't mind it, she just found always ended up cleaning a huge mess because Jane loved starting food fights halfway through. It was fun during the game, but repetitive cleaning wasn't her favorite. "Okay, I'll do it. I need to get out of this house!" She placed a hand on her forehead overdramatically, and Jane rolled her eyes.

"Drama queen. Come on, let's go get dressed so we can go." The two stood, Roxy only just realizing that the two hadn't gotten dressed that morning, and that it was already one in the afternoon.

The two made their way upstairs to get changed. Neither of them bothered to put on something excessively nice since they would be outside, but they still looked presentable: Roxy in white skinny jeans and a hot pink off-the-shoulder shirt with a white tanktop underneath, Jane in regular jeans and a light blue hoodie. Roxy didn't even bother to put on makeup, a true testament to the amount of comfort she felt in Jane's presence.

Once they were ready, they got into the car. Jane was driving, mostly out of habit from before Roxy's sober kick but also because even sober Roxy drove like a reckless teenager, which meant that it would take them the full ten minutes to get there, so Roxy turned on the radio and found a station both of them liked. They rode without conversation, but Roxy still made it a show by singing along to the radio as loudly and badly as she could, to keep Jane entertained while she drove.

When they got there, it was difficult to find a parking spot since the place was still so new and most schools were out for spring break, so there was an extra five minutes invested, but they finally found one that was surprisingly close to the entrance, which at least cut down on walking time and distance. Roxy made the executive decision to buy wristbands instead of tickets so that there wasn't a chance of them running out and having to leave before they were ready.

"So what should we do first?" Roxy asked as she put the wristband on Jane's arm. Jane looked around, noting all of the overly-large rides.

"Could we start small and build up to the bigger ones? You know how I am with heights ninety percent of time."

"Yeah, of course! Bumper cars?" Roxy asked as she spotted them. She knew they were Janie's favorite because she got a chance to drive recklessly and hit things with a car – specifically Roxy.

"Let's do it!" They had to wait a few minutes since the line was so long, but they didn't mind. They spent the time holding hands and making comfortable small talk.

"I haven't heard from Dirk or Jake in a while, any news?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, Dirk messaged me last night. He said he's having a fantastic time in England with Jake, and he absolutely loves Jake's grandmother. Says she might be a little old, but she doesn't put up with any bull." Roxy shook her head. "Honestly, those two are so cute that I can't stand it sometimes." Their friends might not be dating, but attraction was obviously there and literally all of their friends were waiting for the day when Dirk stopped being a pansy and asked him out.

"Well that's good. I'm sure he's hoping for some sign of approval so he has another reason to ask him out."

"Of course he is! Oh, our turn!" The line had moved enough for them to make it on. They picked different cars, of course. Their main goal was to hit each other as much as possible, and take on a couple of other people as well. The entire ride was spent alternating between laughter and rage, as they successfully hit or escaped being hit by the other.

When they got off, they were still laughing, and slightly dizzy from having to drive around in circles to chase and avoid each other. They made their way onto the next ride, and spent the afternoon playing games and moving from ride to ride, each one with a slightly higher risk factor than the one before, and didn't even realize how much time was passing until they were at the top of the Ferris wheel and noticed that it was dark out.

"Whoa, it's gotten late! I hadn't even noticed it was getting dark." Janie grinned and laughed at Roxy's surprised comment.

"You never pay any attention, Rox! It's amazing you even notice when it's time to go to class or work in the mornings."

"I notice a lot of things!" Roxy replied, faking offense.

"Oh yeah, like what?" Jane challenged.

"I notice you, Janie. I notice when you get your hair all done, signaling that you want to go out to dinner, or when you're doing a lot of baking, which means you're stressing. I may not notice important stuff, like time passing or if it's a day for us to hang out with someone, but I always notice you." Roxy said, completely serious. Jane's face went a fierce shade of red.

"Y-You're such a sap, Roxy."

"You love it!"

"That is not the point!" Roxy simply laughed and took the opportunity to steal a short kiss from the dark-haired girl.

"I'm hungry, Janie. Wanna get something to eat when we reach the bottom again?"

"That sounds good. And no wonder you're hungry, you haven't eaten all day!" It was true. Roxy was a terrible morning person, and often skipped breakfast. They'd missed lunch because of their sudden plans, and now it was dark.

They rode the rest of the time in silence, holding hands and simply enjoying each other's company. Once they reached the bottom, they walked side-by-side, still holding hands, to one of the food stands. "What do you want Janie?"

"I'm in the mood for something.. Sweet, I guess. I don't really want real food right now." Roxy smiled, she'd expected that response. It was the one she got every time they went to a fair or anything like that, and the moment they got home Jane would request pizza.

"One funnel cake, please!" She told the man working the counter, who quickly procured one from behind the counter and traded it for the money Roxy extended his way. They made their way over to a bench and sat down. Roxy pulled the first bit off, but instead of eating it herself she offered it to Jane. She really was a sap when it came to relationship stuff, but so was Jane when the date was her idea, so she couldn't really complain. Not that she'd want to if she could, she loved being spoiled.

The two made their way through the funnel cake quickly, and decided that the best plan now was to go home. Roxy had classes in the morning at their local university, and Jane had to head to work pretty early. Roxy drove home, so that Jane could relax for a few minutes, and cut their earlier time in half, as expected.

Predictably, Jane spoke as soon as they walked through the front door. "I'm still hungry Rox." She didn't even finish talking, as Roxy pulled out her phone. She had Jane's favorite pizza place on speed dial. She ordered pepperoni pizza because she didn't feel like listing a bunch of toppings, but she knew Jane wouldn't mind.

She pulled a movie off the bookshelf and put it in. She had no idea what it was, but she liked all of the movies that they owned so it didn't matter. While she was ordering and doing the movie, Jane dragged a bunch of blankets into the living room because she knew they'd fall asleep in here, and then started popping popcorn. The pizza arrived in quick time, and Jane got up to pay for it. When she came back with it, she sat next to Roxy without bothering to get plates since they didn't really need them.

They ate the pizza and curled up next to each other. They didn't cuddle because Roxy moved a lot in her sleep, and it would wake up Jane if the two were too close.

"I love you, Jane."

"Love you too, Rox." One more good night kiss, and the two went to sleep, neither of them caring that they hadn't put on pajamas or even bothered taking off their shoes, just happy that they had the other next to them.


End file.
